Gating currents corresponding to axonal potassium current have been observed. When dipicrylamine is incorporated into squid axons, large polarization currents can be produced. Comparison of the effect of chloroform on these currents and on "gating currents" leads to the conclusion that the gating process is not sensitive to the properties of the lipids in the axonal membrane.